


Promises

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [562]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret asked“I swear it won’t happen again.” Scott and Penny





	Promises

“I swear it won’t happen again.” 

Even the Penny in the reflection looked skeptical.  “I  _swear_  it won’t happen again. I swear it won’t  _happen_  again. I swear it  _won’t….”_

She gave up and allowed herself the luxury of a frown. The truth was, she could make no such promise.  She and Scott could say all the right words, speak of duty and professional detachment and duty, but at the end of the day, here she is in his bathroom, in his shirt, and the man himself is still snoring in the wreckage of the bed in the other room.

She couldn’t even swear she was trying to avoid this anymore, not hand-on-heart.

They were in locked orbits, and the only way she could guarantee distance and professional detachment were if she were to leave right now for the Martian colonies.  And even then, she couldn’t be sure temptation might not overwhelm them.

She smells him before she sees him, a pleasing mix she now associates with affection and lust and comfort and  _home_.  His arms snake around her, his lips light where skin peeks out from under her pilfered collar.  “Trying to swear off me again?”

She gives in with a sigh, turns in his arms to claim a proper kiss. “I’m done trying to break the habit,” she says, and it’s the first words she’s said all day that she actually  _means._


End file.
